


The First Sorceress

by FFegni



Series: History of a 1000 years [3]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII, Lost Odyssey
Genre: F/M, Magic, Original Character(s), Sorceresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFegni/pseuds/FFegni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who is the first Sorceress?</p><p>Or</p><p>Seth and Cooke were lucky to not have recieved the Sorceress' powers.</p><p>But who is the unlucky girl who did?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Sorceress

**Author's Note:**

> Takes places after chapter 5 from Lost Fantasy

 

**The First Sorceress**

 

She had lost everything. Her father, her mother, her house even her hometown. She is lost, she wanders the street, alone. She puts one foot in front of the other but she doesn’t now where they will take her.

 

It was all because of the Guardians, or the demons as people used to call them. They murdered her parents right in front of her. Her father told her to run so she did. She ran and she ran until she couldn’t move anymore. Blisters covered her feet, her throat was dry and her stomach empty. She was alone and she was scared.

 

She never thought this was how she would celebrate her sixteenth birthday.

 

Sometimes she traveled with other people, they would occasionally share news and food with her. But Kyra didn’t have anything left to trade, so she was forced to collect her own food. In the last few weeks she had become quite skilled in hunting.

 

It took Kyra five weeks to travel to Uhra. But she didn’t stay, she couldn’t get used to living in such a big city. A city who is dealing with the same problems Kyra ran from.

 

A gentle old man told her about an empty shed in the Ipsilon Mountains. It was build for travelers who needed to cross the Ipsilon Mountains to get to the mining area or the Sea of Baus, but neither location was used anymore, and so was the shed.

 

Kyra took his advice and left the city. Three days later she found the shed but it wasn’t unoccupied. A young man her age was sitting near the fire, a pot was placed over the fire and the flavors that came from the pot made Kyra’s mouth water.

 

The man looks up to Kyra, his cyan eyes looks her down from head to town. Her hair messy, a bewildered look in her eyes. Her clothes are crumpled and ripped **.**

 

He offered her a seat and told her to sit down near the fire. Kyra warmed her hands by the fire when the young man told her his name,

 

“I am Jon.” Jon outstretched his hand and Kyra shook it. His hands felt hot against her cold one.

 

“Kyra.”

 

Jon got her a bowl and filled it with soup, hot steam was coming from the bowl.

 

“Thanks.”  

 

Silently the two were enjoying their meal. This was the first time in three days Kyra had something warm in her stomach. She is taking small sips from the hot soup. After she finished the first bowl, she got herself a second and even a third.

 

Jon smiled at her when he saw her yawn. He showed her the bedroom and Kyra fell exhausted on the nearest bed. It was the softest bed she slept on since weeks, since she had to leave her home, since all the bad things happen. Thankfully she falls asleep immediately, her mind and body tired.

 

The next day Kyra awoke by the smell of fresh baked bread. Kyra and Jon enjoyed their breakfast together. After breakfast Kyra had asked Jon where he learned to cook so good. He told her he was a cook in the kitchen’s of Uhra, he used to cook for King Tolten and his daughter. But after the _demons_ attacked he ran, everyone he knew was gone. His tutor once told him about this place, so he took as many food that he could carry and made his way here.

 

Kyra also told her story, about her parent and her hometown. About the demons that killed everyone she knew. Sadness filled her voice and Jon gave her a comforting hug.

 

In just a few days the two became close friends. Kyra was in charge of catching diner while Jon cooked it. Rabbit stew was their absolute favorite.

 

Jon told her all he knew about what happened to their world. Kyra told him a rumor she heard when she was in Uhra, the Fated Ones had gathered again, together they would save the world. Or that was what people told her, Kyra hoped with all her heart that it was true. If there was someone who could save the world, it was them.

 

On their seventh day together Jon took Kyra to his favorite spot. They had to climb a steep small path, the wind and rain crashing in their faces. When the rain and wind depleted Kyra could see the top of the mountain.

 

The view was breathtaking.

 

At the highest peak of the Ipsilon Mountain range they could see the mining area, the forest and in the distance they could see the Sea of Baus, and where the Grand Staff Construction Base used to be.

 

Kyra is awed by the view, this truly is a beautiful spot. She turns her head to Jon and she sees he is tense. Suddenly Jon pushed Kyra beneath a giant rock, she wants to scream but Jon has placed his hand above her mouth. He looks up and Kyra follows his gaze.

 

A giant bird flies over their heads.

 

They lock eyes and they knew who that was, it was one of the demons whom destroyed the world.

 

They lay there for a few minutes, waiting for others to come, but the bird was the only one. Relieved Jon got out from under the rock and he pulled Kyra to her feet. Kyra walked to the edge of the mountain and looked the way the bird flew to.

 

Squinting her eyes she thought she could see humans standing in the destroyed land. _What are they doing there?_ she wondered. In fear she grabbed Jon’s hand and together they watched.

 

They couldn’t see much, the distance was to far, but they could feel. They felt the magic sizzling in the air. The wind rustles in their hair, harder then before. They could feel the tremble in the earth, every few minutes it shakes slightly.

 

Kyra begins to whimper slightly, this reminds her too much about what happened in her hometown. Jon turns Kyra’s head towards him, his hand remains on her cheek.

 

“It will be alright.” He promises her. A promised sealed with a kiss. It was a soft and short kiss but it was Kyra’s first. Forgetting her fear she kissed him back, this time harder and longer. Kyra places her hand on the back of his head and she deepens the kiss.

 

They broke their kiss when they heard a large explosion, followed by a blinding light. Jon and Kyra bring their arms before their eyes.

 

When Kyra opened her eyes she saw something flying her way. It looked like a sphere, covered in all the colors of the rainbow. Kyra was mesmerized by its beauty.

 

Jon however felt the danger coming from the sphere, he wanted to warn Kyra but he found his mouth unable to produce any sound. The sphere was increasing it’s speed, if it continue to fly in this direction it will hit Kyra. Jon wants to move her out of the way but he couldn’t move, his entire body stood there, frozen. He had to watch the sphere imbeds itself into Kyra.

 

Kyra fell to the ground unconscious. When she hit the ground Jon you could finally move again, it was like a spell had been lifted from him. He skids next to Kyra and is relieved he sees her breathing. Jon lifts her in his arm and carries her to their home, the shed.

 

Gentle he puts her down on her bed, he places his hand on her forehead and he pulls it away immediately, she was so cold and yet sweat is pouring down her face.

 

It was consuming her from the inside, he realized later, sipping away her life energy.

 

“Will you be my knight?” She asked him at one point. She was delirious and at some point she was even hallucinating. She talked about wars, about sorceresses and mages.

 

“Of course I will.” He said while stroking her hair. That was all Jon could do and he felt so helpless. The love of his life, even though they only met a weak ago, he _knows_ she is the one for him, was dying. Slowly whatever was inside of her was destroying her.

 

Days went by and her situation only got worse. Jon tried to get some food and water inside of her but to no avail.

 

It wouldn’t take long before Kyra would die. Jon knew this. Tears escaped his eyes. Exhausted Jon fell asleep, his head placed on Kyra’s chest.

 

Pain, all Kyra feels is pain. From her head to her toe, every little movement hurts. Even breathing is painful. The gnawing feeling inside of her is tearing her apart.

 

Kyra feels her end coming, and she welcomes it.

 

With the last strength she possessed she used it to see Jon one more time.

 

Kyra opened her eyes for one last time, she lifts her hand and strokes Jon’s hair. His soft blond hair feels like silk to her.

 

Jon wakes up, his tearstained face look into her deep brown eyes. Kyra guides his head towards hers and their lips touch.

 

Her lips feel far too cold for Jon.

 

Kyra ends the kiss and cups his head “I love you” she whispers.

 

Placing her cold hands in his he whispes back “I love you too.” he kisses Kyra’s knuckles and places her hands on her chest. “I will see you again.”

 

“I know.” Kyra’s eyes close slowly “I’ll wait for you.” Her head turns to the side, a last breath leaves her lungs.

 

“I’ll find you.” Tears stream down Jon’s face, through his tears he didn’t see magic seeping out of Kyra’s body and flying through the walls.

 

“I’ll come to you” He choked while kissing her forehead. “I promise.”

 

Jon buried Kyra on the same spot they shared their first kiss.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot for now. Maybe I'll add something later. 
> 
> Who knows ;)


End file.
